


"Can I Kiss You?"

by cronchywaters



Category: danganronpa: welcome to camp despair, dr wtcd, wtcd
Genre: M/M, hello wtcd fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronchywaters/pseuds/cronchywaters
Summary: mamoru and ishi have a lovely conversation alone, and mamoru ends up blurting out something he knows he probably shouldn't.
Relationships: mamoru taiyo/ishi majimera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	"Can I Kiss You?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on this horrid site so go easy on me lmao

"uh... hey, ishi, uh... can i... can i kiss you?"  
ishi and mamoru were spending some quality time together in the latter's room when mamoru suddenly blurted out that question. it came out of absolutely nowhere, and, for once, ishi was caught off guard. it wasn't like him to be surprised by things, but when it came to mamoru his guard was almost never present; this caused him to express his emotions more, which was a little unfortunate at the current moment.  
"ah, i apologize, did... did i hear you correctly, mamoru?" ishi cleared his throat and sat himself up, feeling his palms become clammy and his face flush. he did his best to keep his composure, but right now? oh, how he wanted to just melt into mamoru's arms and allow himself to be vulnerable.  
"ah, i- i'm sorry, i don't- i shouldn't have spoken out of turn like that, i'm sorry," mamoru was quick to respond, his hands flapping as his cheeks darkened.  
"no, don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong-" ishi paused as he set his book down, carefully taking one of mamoru's hands into his own, "-please, i would like to know if you said what i believe you did."  
"i... i, um... i a-asked if i could kiss you..."  
ishi blinked a few times, now fully processing mamoru's request. he glanced down nervously, mumbling a few things to himself before he brought his head back up, and his gaze met mamoru's.  
"i would like that very much, admittedly."  
the track runners eyes lit up, and he giggled nervously as ishi cautiously removed his mask. he set it aside, and found mamoru staring at his lips, his eyes wide with curiosity and wonder.  
"ah, right, our body's scar..." the doctor shifted in place and started to mess with his hands, which wasn't something he usually did... he must've been really nervous.  
"no, no, it's not that," mamoru shook his head, placing one of his hands on ishi's cheek, "you're just... you're really handsome, ishi. like... i... woah..."  
he kept glancing down at ishis mouth, and ishi laughed, placing one of his own hands atop of mamorus.  
"you can kiss me now, if you would like to. i gave you the okay."  
after a second or two, mamoru nodded, and- very cautiously- pressed his lips against ishi's. it only lasted a few moments, though, since mamoru pulled away almost immediately and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.  
"aww, are you embarrassed?" ishi chuckled, then touched his lips to just... make sure this was real. and that it had just happened. it felt surreal to him, like it was straight out of a fantasy; but no, it had just happened. it was, in fact, real. and he knew that.  
"yeah, a little," mamoru mumbled, sitting himself up. he flapped his hands some more as he tried to find the right words.  
"i, uh... you just, um... ishi, i really really like you, i think. you're just... really nice and you're always so patient with me... you listen to me and you- you- you're always so considerate and you..." he shook his head and sat himself in ishis lap, wrapping his arms around the doctors body, which allowed him to relax.  
"i like you too, mamoru," ishi carefully hugged mamoru back, "i... i may... actually love you. you're the sweetest person i've ever met, and i... i have always enjoyed every minute i've spent with you. you always... you've always believed in everyone, even the worst of us. and that's... extremely admirable. more than admirable, even."  
the two sat in content silence for a few minutes, until mamoru finally pulled away so he could give ishi another quick peck on the lips.  
"we should... we should, like, date! and- and spend even more time together! i always wanna be with you, ishi. i love being held like this by you... you're so... warm and cozy. and that's how you make me feel! warm and cozy."  
"ah! i would love to be your boyfriend, mamoru. i... this may be selfish of me to say, but i don't ever want to be apart from you. you... you really always make my day better."  
"a-aw, shucks, you don't gotta be like *that*..."  
"isn't that how i'm supposed to be? all cheesy like that?"  
"only if you want to be! though if you're always like that i'll have to give you a cheesy nickname in response. or something."  
"oh? and what would that nickname be?"  
"hmm... how about... sweetie pie!"  
ishi laughed and shook his head.  
"'sweetie pie' is more something *i* should call *you*, mamoru."  
mamoru puffed his cheeks out and huffed.  
"no way! i came up with the nickname for *you* first! you can't just steal it like that! it isn't fair!"  
"all right, all right. we can come up with nicknames later. right now, it's getting quite late, and monokitty gets us up at about 7 am, if you remember."  
"right... can i stay with you tonight, sweetie pie? is that okay?"  
"of course."  
ishi carefully pried himself away from mamoru's arms, getting up to turn the light off before rushing back into the bed. the two settled under the covers very quickly, and it wasn't long until mamoru had fallen asleep. ishi ran his fingers through mamoru's hair and let out a content sigh.  
and it was good.


End file.
